


Every Rose Has Its Thorn

by GreenSorceress



Series: Dean's Ultimate Playlist [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilt, Guilty Dean Winchester, M/M, power ballad, somewhat graphic sex, unspecified ages for Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: Dean is feeling guilty about their relationship and tries to cover up his feeling with a random girl. Sam has other ideas and knows exactly how to get what he wants.





	Every Rose Has Its Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> First installment of short, standalone fics inspired by power ballads from the 70s and 80s.
> 
> This fic was inspired by Poison's Every Rose Has Its Thorn(obviously). Feel free to listen to the song while you're reading, if you have a craving for cheese. ;)

In the beginning, after their relationship evolved physically, Dean still had moments of doubt. Guilt sat heavily inside him, guilt for corrupting his brother, for failing his father. It didn’t matter that Sam had been just as eager and willing as Dean; in Dean’s mind, he was solely to blame.

In moments like that, when he hated himself more than usual, Dean tended to seek the company of random girls, attempting to prove to himself that what he had with Sam wasn’t what it was.

Armed with a fake I.D. and a charming smile, Dean left Sam alone in the hotel that night, making a beeline for the dive bar across the parking lot.

It hurt when Dean would push him away, how could it not? Same was smart enough to know that it wasn’t really about him, but that didn’t change how dejected it made him feel. But it wasn’t the first time this happened, and Sam knew exactly how to get Dean right back where he belonged.

Dean came stumbling into the hotel room with some corn-pone bleach blonde in a mini skirt just before midnight. _Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ was playing on the beat up cassette player and Sam was sitting on their bed in his little white briefs, Dean's faded Def Leppard t-shirt falling off one shoulder.

"You didn't say your kid brother would be here," Tammy, or Trish or whatever her name is, slurs, looking disappointed.

Dean could only stare at Sam with his mouth slightly open, and Sam can see the desire in his eyes as clear as if it was written on his forehead.

Biting his lip, Sam looked up at Dean through messy fringe. "Couldn't sleep." That pout never failed to set Dean's loins on fire and Sam knew it.

"On second thought, Candy, I better call it a night." Dean all but pushed her out the door, ignoring her confused protests.

He was on top of Sam in an instant, holding his face in his hands as he kissed his little brother dizzy.

"Lil fucking tease, goddamn it, I love you so much," he murmured between kisses, frantically pulling the few pieces of clothing off the boy. "You get yourself ready for me? Mmm, I knew it. So good for me, baby, always so good. You’re goddamn perfect."

It was easy getting Sam naked but Dean only manage to pull his cock out of his jeans before he's shoving it up his little brother's ass, couldn’t wait any longer. He was tighter than usual after working himself open with skinny fingers, but fuck it felt so good to take Dean when he isn’t quite ready.

"Bet I feel better than that slut," Sam huffed, spreading his legs wide for Dean, pulling him down until their chests touched.

"So much better, the best. You feel so good, you're all I want, I swear. I'm sorry I brought her here, I'm so fucking sorry," Dean panted as he began to thrust in earnest, on his knees praying to the only altar that will ever matter.

"Harder, Dean, I want to feel you tomorrow. Prove that you only want me," Sam is too young to be this deep but he wears it well, and Dean would have given him anything he asked for in that moment.

"You're the only one I'll ever want, baby, only you," Dean promised right before he lets loose, flipping Sam over onto his stomach and thrusting in deep. If his boy wanted to feel it tomorrow, Dean was only too happy to oblige.

He didn't last long enough to get Sam off before he comes, but it was understood that it really wasn't about that anyway. Buried deep inside his little brother's ass Dean came hard, squeezing those bony hips until they bruised, gasping his love and affirmation into the back of Sam's neck.

“You’re everything, you know it? I’m so fucking stupid, I just…it all just messes me up, sometimes. But I only ever feel right with you, Sammy. It’s only you.”

“I know, Dean,” Sam sighed, breathless under his brother’s weight. “Now stop your chick flick moment and suck me off or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
